


Days at Eton

by woahmomma



Category: Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Sex, Smut, Teenage AU, Vaginal Fingering, Young Tom Hiddleston, firsttime, lots of fluff, tom hiddleston - Freeform, viriginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahmomma/pseuds/woahmomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days Tom Hiddleston fic.</p>
<p>(OFC) Amelia is forced to move from America to live with her British father at Eton College in England after her mother dies. When she gets there she meets Tom, an over enthusiastic 17 year old who isn't satisfied with just being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Tom

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you are from the UK/Have been to Eton, I am so sorry. I have never been to either place but Tom is so cute. Please bare with me.

The worst part about being an American in the UK is that no one ever takes you seriously. Everyone thinks you're a tourist or some dumb girl who fetishizes the ideal British guy. In reality I'm the daughter of some dumb American girl who met a British guy one summer and got knocked up. When she told me the story when I was little it always sounded like my dad was some prince. Some fancy talking British guy with a castle and gold and diamonds. As I got older I started to see him as some gross, hunched over, hairy little rat man who got my mom pregnant and ran far far away. I don't blame him though. My mom is a crazy lady who loves power trips and micromanaging. But that's another story. One I will most likely never get into because it is apparently bad luck to speak Ill of the dead.  
The day she died was simultaneously the best and worst day of my life. I was sitting in my A.P. Lit. class when my cellphone rang. I didn't recognize the number so naturally I didn't answer. My teacher's phone rang twice, ignored both times. Finally a squatty office lady came into our class, whispered something to my teacher and asked me to grab my things and follow her. Once we were in the office I was taken to my principals office and sat in front of a cop, some old man with pleats in his pants, the school guidance counselor and the principal. The guidance counselor spoke first.  
"Do you need anything. Are you thirsty?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Like I was a child. I shook my head. The cop leaned forward and looked into my eyes.  
"Amelia," He began "There was an accident."  
I looked to the other faces in the room. They all stared at me with this sorrow, this pitty. I looked back to the cop.  
"Your mother was driving when it was raining this morning, she hydroplaned and went off the road. We were not able to resuscitate her. I'm sorry." I had hundreds of questions. None of which I knew how to ask. I dropped my eyes to the ground and tried to collect my thoughts. I took a deep breath. Letting the breath out I looked back up.  
“So,” I asked, “What happens now?” They all looked shocked. They were probably used to tears and snot. My mother's first rule was never to show real emotion. This wasn't a time to break the rule.  
The man with pleats in his pants coughed, and opened the manilla file folder that sat on the table in front of him. Riffling through the pages he looked up at me, down at the papers and then back up to me. “Because you are under 18 you must have a care taker.” He coughed again and shuffled his papers once more. “When we looked at your mother’s will she requested that if she were to die before you were of age, you would be sent to live with your father.”  
This is the moment I felt it. All kinds of emotions rushed forward. My eyes stung from the tears that were welling up. My principal poured a cup of water from the pitcher on her desk and slid it over to me.  
“Why would she do this to me?” I asked aloud, dropping my head into my hands.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The following weeks were incredibly stressful. Not only did I have to deal with all of the the aftermath of my mothers departure, but I had to watch as my house was packed up. My mother’s things to be put away into storage until forever. All of my things stuffed in cardboard boxes so I can go live with a man I've never met, in a place I've never been to and go to a school full of people who hate me.  
To be perfectly honest I was mad. Mad at my mom for leaving me. Mad the world for taking her. Mad at my father for existing. As soon as all of my loose ends were tied up I was shipped off. The social worker told me Errol Flynn, also known as my dad, would be waiting to pick me up when I got there. The plane I was on was really nice. The seats were comfortable and spacious. The meal provided was better than anything my mother tried to pass as food and there wasn't a single person other than myself that was below the age of 25.  
Once the plane landed I grabbed my carry on and exited. I thanked the staff and made my way into the airport. There was no one standing and waiting when I got inside. It seemed to be quite early in the morning when we got there. I slowly made my way to baggage claim. There I saw a man. Late 30's early 40's, shaggy curly brown hair. Well dressed, leather shoes, blazer with elbow pads, nice button up shirt. He looked like a cross between Hugh Grant and Robert Downey Jr. He had the same eyes I did. A swirling combination of brown and green that always revived compliments. His though, were behind a pair of gold wire rimmed glasses. He's more of the father I imagined when I was younger. I walked past him as the red light at the baggage claim flashed and suitcases came out. I waited next to the conveyor belt until I saw my bag. When I saw it I reached for the handle and pulled. I forgot how heavy it was. Another hand came from my left. Grabbing the handle and tugging with me. Once it was over the edge it landed on the floor with a thump. The man was standing next to me looking down at me.  
"Amelia?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my bags handle extending, it so I could roll it along. We walked quietly out of the airport. We walked to the second story of a car garage and he pulled his keys out of his pocket. The light on a very nice luxury car flashed and the trunk popped open. I lifted my things inside and shut it. I began around the side to the passenger door before he stopped me. "Wrong side. Over here the driver is in the right."  
"Oh yeah." I mumbled, turning and walking around the car. I opened the door and slid inside. He did the same and started the car. As we pulled out of the parking spot he looked at me.  
"I guess I owe you an explanation." He began, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Looking back at the road he continued. “Obviously we were young and nieve. I was on holiday with some of my mates and I met her at a festival. I was with her for a month. When I left I had no idea she was up the duff.”  
“Up the what?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.  
“The duff. It means pregnant.” He explained. “Anyway, I didn’t find out about you until about five years after you were born. I was visiting the states and I went to see her. When I showed up she wouldn’t let me in. She wouldn’t let me see you. So I left, and as she asked I stayed away. I didn’t want to, of course, but I felt I owed her that.”  
“How polite of you.”  
He chuckled and mumbled something I didn’t care to understand. “Is there anything you are dying to know?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh. Well there are some things I want to know about you.”  
I nodded and turned my head to look out the window, taking in the new scenery.  
“Um, what’s your favorite color? What music do you listen to? Who were your friends? What’s your favorite movie? Your favorite food? Are you religious? Whats your favorite subject in school? Do you like boys? Do you know how to drive? Are you good at math? When exactly is your birthday?”  
“Green. Grateful dead and Bob Dylan. Michael and Olivia. Virgin Suicides. French Fries. English. Yes, unfortunately. Yes, in America. No. June 14th.” I rambled off keeping my eyes on the passing world. We remained quiet the rest of the ride. Slowly we made our way into into a bit more rural area. Eventually we pulled into what seemed to be a school campus.  
“Welcome to Eton College for Boys.” Errol said rolling down his window and flashing his security ID to a man at a booth. We continued on deeper into the campus. As we drove through the roads of the campus the boys walking on the sidewalks stared at me intently. A couple boys even chasing after the car for the length of a street. Errol chuckled and explained that they don’t often get to see girls. Finally we pulled up to a large house with red brick and ivy up the side. “Welcome home.” I opened the car door and climbed out. I was greeted by a group of boys standing at the end of the driveway. I smiled and waved. Their faces lit up and the all tried to act cool. I put my hand up as if to tell them to wait. This excited them further. I pretended to ruffle around in my purse for a second then I pulled my hand out and flipped them all off. There was a collective groan and a bout of laughter from the group as they dispersed. Errol was standing at the back of the car next to the open trunk. He laughed as I walked up.  
“You’ll do just fine here.” He helped me get my stuff out of the trunk and into the house. It was a nice house, well furnished, two stories. The first left from the entryway was a living room. There were two lounging chairs, facing a small couch, a coffee table between them, bookshelves, a television and old record player. The first right, a dining room, connected to a kitchen. The dining room had a long oak table with matching chairs. There was a small alcohol cabinet in one corner and not much else.The kitchen was amazing. Matching kitchenware, large fridge, gas stove, large oven and nice cabinets. Directly in front of the front door was a staircase. This led to the second story of the house. Errol lead me up the stairs and down the hallway to the left of the stairs. At the end there was a door. “This is your room. The school owns the house so you can’t paint it or anything major like that, but you can decorate it however.”  
“Thanks.” I said walking in. There wasn’t much in the room. A queen sized bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, a chair and desk. I set my bags on the floor and turned to face Errol. “I don’t mean to be cold to you. I’m just- this is all very new to me and I’m not sure how to go about it.” He nodded and smiled.  
“I understand take your time.” I weakly smiled back and turned back to my things. “I’ll let you unpack. Its almost noon so I will make lunch and then I can show you around. We’ll have to stop by my office I had a paper due for my classes and I need to get them.” With that Errol turned and left. I unpacked my clothes, filling the dresser. I filled the first three shelves with some of my knick knacks and books. I didn’t bring much with me. The social worker said it would be easier to store it all so when i turned 18 and went back so I didn’t have to deal with it then. I wasn’t really wanting to make more work for myself so I agreed with them and left most of it. Once everything was away i shoved my empty bags and cases under my bed. I laid back and closed my eyes. It would be pretty late at night back home and I could feel the tiredness dragging me down. I decided that instead I would shower. Grabbing a few things I went in search of a bathroom. This was not a difficult task. The first door to the left of my room lead to a small bathroom with a tub. I turned on the water, stripped and got in. The water felt incredibly nice after such a long day. Before I knew it Errol was calling my name.  
“Just a moment!” I called back, standing up and leaving the tub. Once out I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room. I quickly got dressed and left my hair down to dry. I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen, where Errol was standing with a plate in each hand.  
“The only thing I know how to make, are sandwiches.” He handed me a plate and we walked to the dining room. Sitting down we both began to eat silently.  
Halfway through my sandwich I said, “These are really good, thank you.” Errol smiled at me and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled through a mouthful of food. “I see you found the bathroom.” I nodded. “I realized i had forgotten, but I didn’t want to disturb you.” I smiled awkwardly and finished my food. Once we were both done. We left for a tour of the grounds.  
Errol showed me everything there was to see between the house and his office. The library was amazing. The landscaping was incredibly well done, there must have been an around the hour staff maintaining it. Errols office was located in the largest building on campus. The interior of the building looked as though it were all carved from the same single piece of oak and marble. His office was on the second floor. Sitting outside the door was a boy. He was tall and kind of lanky. Sharp chin, bright eyes and curly brown/blond hair and sun kissed skin. He jumped to his feet as we drew nearer.  
“Mr. Flynn, you won’t believe what happened.” He said as Errol unlocked the door and walked inside. “I was walking here with my essay, on time of course, when a bear bounded at me ripping my paper from my hand and taking off with it.” Errol laughed as he walked to his desk and the boy followed. I stood in the doorway. “This is no laughing matter sir. I barely escaped with my life.”  
Grabbing a pile of papers Errol turned back around. “You get a three day extension Mr.Hiddleston. No longer. And if you tell the other boys I will never do it again.”  
“You are amazing sir. Thank you. I won’t let you down.” he turned to leave, spinning around to face me. “Well who is this?” he asked. “Where have you been hiding her?” Errol chuckled.  
“As far away from you as possible." Errol retorted.  
"Tom, Tom Hiddleston." He stuck out a hand.  
"Amelia Flynn." I said ignoring his hand and looking to Errol.  
"American?" Tom asked, shocked.  
"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking back at his striking eyes.  
"No not at all." He smiled. "Mr. Flynn why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" His eyes surveyed my body.  
"Because I don't need you around more often." Errol collected his things and walked over. "Good day Tom." He said shooing us out of the room and shutting the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and moved to put Errol between us.  
“So are you living here? On the grounds?” Tom continued to question as we walked down the hall. “Ignoring me really? I can continue this all day. I have most of all of Shakespeare's works memorized. I will never run out of things to say.” I stopped walking and whipped around.  
“Are you really going to harass a girl whose mother just died? Because I can go all day too. I have so much shit to deal with now and I really don’t need some hormone ridden teenage boy added to the mess.” I watched as Tom’s face dropped. He looked down at his hands and back up at Errol and I.  
“I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can-”  
“No.” I interrupted. “I don’t want your sympathy. Just finish your damn essay.” Errol set a hand on my shoulder and I turned back around. We continued walking to the door. I didn’t hear tom’s footsteps anymore.  
On the walk back to the house we were quiet. Once in the house Errol turned to me and said, “I really hope we can figure this out and make it work. I’ve always wanted to have a family.”  
“Why didn’t you just settle down with some nice English girl?” I asked.  
“Because I knew about you. I wouldn’t want you to come visit or meet me and feel unwanted because I had other children or a wife or something.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I always hoped I could be your dad. For real.”  
“Okay.” I looked up at him. “Thanks dad.” He smiled widely.  
“Lets talk.” He said walking into the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat in a chair across from him. “So, Monday I have classes from seven to four. This is an all boys school so I can’t enroll you, but I made a deal with the headmaster.You can sit in on my classes. I will collect work for you from my and other classes and I will get you lessons and homework so you can continue your education. In return you have to by my educational assistant. Helping with grading and lessons and such. I think it’s fair considering how much these boy’s parents are paying to give them this education and you practically get it free. The alternative is enrolling you in a homeschooling system. I figured at least in classes you could make friends and see other people.”  
“Okay.”  
“We have to get you a school jacket and a skirt from somewhere. Not entirely sure where yet but we will.”  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The weekend rolled on quietly. I spent a lot of time fine tuning my room, making sure it was perfect. My dad and I started to figure each other out. I was actually more like him than I had ever been like my mother. Dad and I had the same tastes. We liked the same music, the same movies and shows. We agreed on most things and rarely fought. The best part is that we both valued education. It wasn’t hard to find an intellectually stimulating conversation in him. Sunday night all of my “teachers” stopped by to meet me. They all seemed very smart and very fond of my father. We all worked out a schedule where I could meet with each of them monthly to talk about what I’m learning and clarify anything that needed to be. The theater professor, Miss Turner, was able to allocate a jacket and skirt that fit me. She was a very nice woman. She seemed more fond of my father than anyone else. She was short. Blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Nothing entirely special but my father seemed to be as fond of her as she was of him.  
When Monday finally came around I was ready. I woke when my alarm went off and got dressed. My dad and I ate breakfast. Toast and a fried egg. I’ve been here four days and I have already consumed more toast than I had in my entire 17 years in America. The oddest thing about it all was that I could never find the bread when I needed it. After breakfast we walked to class room number 126. The classroom was a long room lined with desks. There was a large oak desk at the very front. Walking in my dad set his briefcase on the large desk and opened it to pull out a stack of papers.  
“You can sit in this first desk to my right.” He said, pointing the stack of papers in his hand at it. I moved over to the desk and set my bag at my feet. “I will introduce you to each class, then I will need you to hand these back.” He ruffled the papers. “Then will come the lesson and I will have you hand out the rest of the work. Same routine for every class. At least for today.” He walked over to my desk, the papers to return in his hand and a second bunch wedged under his arm against his ribs. “These, are the papers to return.” He set the first stack on my desk and reached for the second. “This is the work for today from all of your teachers and myself. You can work along with this class for my work and the rest of the day you can work on you other assignments. Due dates are at the tops.” A bell began tolling in the distance and he went back to his desk. Moments later boys began streaming into the classroom.  
Looking down I flipped through my packet of work. It all seemed relatively familiar. Then I heard an annoyingly familiar voice. “Can I sit here?” He asked as I looked up. Tom stood in front of the desk next to me.  
“Yeah, sure.” I said, dismissing him and looking back down at my math assignment.  
“You know I’m really sorry. I don’t usually act like I did and well, I would like to make it up to you.” I could hear the guilt in his voice. He obviously wasn’t used to people being upset with him.  
“It’s fine really. It’s not like you’re the one who killed her.”  
“She was murdered?”  
“No. It was a crash. She was never a very good driver.” I looked over at him. “Why am I telling you this?”  
He smiled. “Well my overflowing charm and boyish good looks may have something to do with it.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Settle down. Settle down.” My dad walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. “As most of you have noticed we have and addition to our school.” He gestured toward me. “This is my daughter Amelia. She just moved in with me from America. I know you will all make her feel more than welcome. You may try to chat her up if you are so daring. Mr. Hiddleston tried just the other day and I’m sure he's still recovering. Questions?” One boys hands shot up. “Yes?”  
A red head boy in the back spoke up. “Did you really have to go all the way to America just to get laid?” There was an uproar of laughter.  
“Yes. Though sadly your father had to farther.” This retort brought even more laughter. “Now, on with class. Amelia, the papers.”  
This is how most of the rest of the days classes went. That’s how most everyday went. First Tom would come in try to get me to do something with him later in the day. I would decline and class would go on. Sometimes, when we had lunch breaks I would walk the fields with him and we would share lunch. I made it as clear as I could that I wasn't interested in a relationship and that the best thing for me right now was a good friend. He agreed but he told me in the most cliche manner possible that he “would always feel more for me than he would any other friend”. So over the next few weeks, as I settled into life there with dad, with Tom.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I sat at the dining room table finishing a draft of an essay I had for my dads class. I heard him bound down the stairs. He entered the room with his briefcase in one hand and his jacket in the other.  
"Faculty meeting tonight." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and wiped it on his shirt. "It will be a while. We're doing subject session report. Eat without me, I will be gone for at least the next 4 hours."  
"Will Miss Turner be there?" The thing about my father and Miss Turner is that they were each deeply in love with the other. The only issue was that they were the only ones who didn't know.  
"I-um-well I expect so." He said stumbling.  
"You should take her to dinner after."  
"No. No." He said softly. "Do you think she would want to?"  
"I think It’s worth a shot.” I said setting my pen down. He nodded and looked at his watch.  
“Bollocks.” He walked over kissed me on the forehead. “I have to get going. Have a good night.”  
We had become very close really quickly. Part of me wishes that I had met him sooner, but there were some nice moments with just mom and I that I would never trade. I think he is a little worried though because I still haven’t openly cried about my mother. He thinks I should go see some professional about my issues but I never do.  
I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. I grabbed a box of pasta and a jar of marinara. I shut the pantry door with my foot and walked over to the stove. I set the food on the counter and went to the fridge. Then the doorbell rang. I grabbed out the shredded parmesan cheese and set it next to the rest of the food. The bell rang again.  
“Just a moment!” I called walking to the door. I swung the front door open to see Tom standing there on the porch. “Oh hey.” I said leaning against the doorframe.  
“Hey.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Are you busy?”  
“I was just about to start some food. Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat.” He said. I turned to the side and let him walk in. I shut the door behind us.  
“Kitchens this way.” I stepped in front of him and led him to the food. He followed close behind me. I stood at the sink and turned on the faucet. I ran my hands under the warm water as Tom came up next to me.  
“Pasta?” I nodded. “Can I help?” I nodded again as his hands joined mine under the water. We cooked together. It was nice. Tom had a hilariously difficult time navigating the kitchen. After we ate and cleaned up we went up to my room. We laid on my bed on our backs and stared at the ceiling.  
“Tom, I need a favor.”  
“What is it darling?” I rolled my head to the side and glared at him. “Sorry.”  
“Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me set up my dad and Miss Turner.”  
He rolled onto his side to face me and propped himself up on his arm. “Do they have a thing? I thought I saw him making a complete arse of himself trying to chat her up.” He did his odd little laugh. “Yeah I can help you.” There was a moment of easy silence between us before Tom spoke again. “Why don’t you cry about it?”  
“About what?”  
“Your mum. Your dad was asking me if you had come to me and cried about it. When I told him no he said he hadn’t seen you cry about her.”  
“Do I have to cry about it?” I asked, mildly irritated.  
“No, but it’s healthy to cry about things that make us sad.” I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I looked back up the ceiling. I hadn’t cried yet and I wasn’t going to now. “You can cry in front of me. I won’t tell anyone.” I reached up and wiped a tear before it could fall down my face.  
“It’s fine. I don’t need to cry.” I sniffled and wiped my other eye.  
“C’mere.” Tom wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my forehead against his chest and the tears came in a flood. Tom ran a hand up and down my back. “Do you want me to talk. Do you want to talk?” I shook my head. “That’s okay.”  
I fell asleep until I felt Tom move away. “Your dads here.” He said softly. We moved off the bed and down the hall. Once downstairs I sat on the couch. Tom grabbed his jacket he had left on the back of the chair where he ate as my dad walked in.  
My dad and Tom chatted for a moment before Tom slipped out. That night when I went to bed I slept better than I felt I ever had before.


	2. Planning With Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Tom work up a plan to get her father and Miss Turner together. Although that isn't who goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you also check out my Chris Evans Fic!

"Is it all set up?" I asked as Tom walked over to his desk next to mine. He nodded. We had come up with the most brilliant plan to get my dad and Miss Turner together. Tom would do his best to convince my dad to ask her out. I would give Miss Turner a makeover and if needed, play the dead mom card. Tom signed himself up for a meeting with my father and signed me up with a meeting with her. If all went to plan then by the end of the week they would be dating.   
“Both of us are signed up for their 5 o’clock sessions today.” He set his bag on the ground and pulled out a notebook. “Do you think after you would like to get a bite?”   
“Lets see how the meetings go.” I turned my attention back to my work as the class begins.   
When the final bell rings at four-thirty I grab my stuff and walk up to my dads desk. “Hey, I have an appointment in a half an hour with one of my teachers, so I’m going to get going.” He nodded and smiled.   
“K. I think I have some meetings as well. See you at home.” As I turned out of the room I saw Tom walking down the hallway.   
“Good luck.” I said walking by. He smiled widely and tipped his non-existent hat at me. The theater was across a field from the building where my fathers class was. The walk was short and the sun felt nice. Her office was located in the back of the theater, next to the dressing room. I knocked twice on the open door when she looked up from a stack of papers.   
“Oh! Come in!” Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun, there was a pencil poked through the center of it. I walked in and sat in the chair across from her desk. “So, whats going on?”  
“I just had a question. It’s nothing to do with class or anything. I hope that’s okay.”  
Her long gold beaded earrings swayed back and forth as she nodded her head. “So I was talking with my dad,” She raised an eyebrow. “And I asked him if there were any women in his life and he said no. So then I asked him if he would ever have a lady friend and he said that if he did it would have to be someone really special.”  
“Let me stop you there.” She interrupted. “First of all an inter-faculty relationship is just mad. Second of all I’m not relationship material. I don’t do things like that. And lastly I don’t think you father could ever see me in that context. I-” This time it was I who interrupted her.  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” I smiled and reached down to grab a notebook. “I made a list of things my dad said he looks for in a woman. And this is all quoted. Bubbly personality, blonde, bright blue eyes, kind, values education, love kids.And thats just a few. He’s practically describing you specifically.”   
“That could be anyone.”   
I flipped through the notebook. “Here. And I’m quoting directly from him.” I moved my finger along with the sentence as I read. “Loves the arts, specifically theater. Loves it so much that she wants to share it with the world. With the worlds youth.” I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.   
“Okay,” She said crossing her arms and leaning forward on her desk. “If your dad really does like me like you think he does, what are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? Just walk up and start chatting?”  
“No. I’ve- We’ve got it all planned.”  
“We?”   
“Tom Hiddleston and I. We’re in on this together.”  
She laughed. “Are you two really dating? I thought so because of the way he talks about you and what I hear his friends say. I mean just the other day he performed this monologue on love that was breathtaking.”   
I laughed. “No. We’re not dating.”  
“Well neither of you are doing a very good job of making it seem that way.”  
I blushed. “You think I like Tom?”   
“Well I don’t have a book of proof but I’d say so.”   
“Well I don’t.” I said returning the book to my bag. “He has told me that he has feelings for me, but I’ve dealt with teenage boys before. They don’t mean it. He doesn’t mean it.”  
“Well I work with teenage boys for a living and I’m telling you that maybe you should cut him some slack.” I smirked.   
“Thats not what I came here for.” I cleared up Miss Turners plans for Friday at seven. I gave her some tips for the date. Like what to wear. I made sure that what I recommended didn’t seem too out of character for her. Dad liked her just as she was, so that the best way for her to go.  
I left her office a little after five. Tom was skipping over to me as I crossed back over the field.   
“How’d it go?” I asked.  
“Fantastic. He plans to ask her for tea tomorrow. Friday at seven at the little italian place in town.”   
“Good because she told me she would love to go.” Tom reached out his arm. I looped my arm through his and we began the walk back to my house.   
“So, dinner?” He asked, looking over at me. I looked down at my feet as we walked. If Miss Turner predicted correctly and Tom and I did date, what would happen? He’s my only friend here and if I have to be here for the next year of my life with no option to leave, and things get messy, what do I do? I guess there is the homeschooling option but that would be last resort. The other way that it could go is that Tom is amazing and everything anyone would ever want in a boyfriend. “Amelia?”  
“I would need to ask dad and get changed.”   
“Sure. But can we keep the skirt? You have amazing legs.”   
“Don’t ruin this.” I said shaking my head.   
We chatted quietly as we walked to my house. I left Tom at the door and went upstairs to find dad in his study.   
“Hello love.” He said as I walked in.   
“Hey dad.” I stood on the opposite side of his desk. “Tom wanted to take me to dinner. Is that alright?”   
He looked up at me. He moved his glasses to the top of his head. “Where at?” He asked.   
“Oh. I’m not entirely sure. Some place in Town. I think.” He nodded.   
“I guess. Don’t be too late.” I nodded and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Next I went to my room. I changed from my uniform into a pair of skinny jeans, thick socks, leather boots, grey tanktop and a auburn zip up hoodie. I grabbed my purse from my desk and made my way down the stairs. Tom was leaning against the doorframe playing with a stray thread.   
“Ready?” He asked, looking up.  
“Yeah.” I said leading him out the door.   
The next stop was Toms dorm. Before I could even go in the building Tom stepped in and yelled, “GIRL!”. I heard a few loud banging noises and some curses come from the building. Tom held the door open as I stepped in. He lead me up two flights of stairs. The whole way there were boys who stuck their heads out of their rooms, watching us walk by. Finally we got to Tom’s room. Inside there was a tall ginger boy with incredibly sharp features. “Ben, Amelia. Amelia, Ben.” We waved awkwardly at eachother. “We’re going to dinner. I’m just going to change real quick.” Tom opened a door to a closet and pulled out some clothes. “Two ticks.” He said leaving the room. I smiled at Ben and turned to survey Tom’s side of the room. He had some soccer- excuse me “football” posters on the wall along with a poster to a play that the school put on. Tom was pictured in the middle of the whole thing. It was for Shakespeare's Othello. I noticed the stack of well loved books on his desk. Whitman, Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Machiavelli, the greats. There were a few pictures too. One of his sisters, and one of his parents, obviously before they split. Next to the pictures sat a schedule. His first period class, the one we shared, was circled several times in red pen. My name was also written in red next to the circling.   
I looked up as I heard Tom walk back in. He hung up his blazer and the rest of his clothes, “Let’s go.” He said, extending his hand to me. I took it and waved goodbye at Ben as we left. We walked quickly out of the building, Tom was now wearing a dark blue shirt, leather jacket, and dark jeans. I watched as he ran a hand through his curls a few times. He looked over at me. “What?”  
“Nothing.” I shook my head and looked back at the brick under our feet. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckle and chuckled.   
“You have to stop that.” He said as we rounded a corner.   
“Stop what?” I asked looking up at him.   
“That. That look you give me. Every time I see it, it tells me were more than you say we are.” I kept looking at him.   
“And if we were?” I asked.   
He stopped walking and turned to look at me. He studied my face for a while. “You would never regret it.”   
“Lets hope not.” I said, biting my lip. “Now lets go. I’m starving.” He smiled and we continued on our way.   
The dinner was nice. Tom was a perfect gentleman. Opening doors, pulling out chairs, and paying for the whole thing. On the walk home, Tom put his arm around my waist and told me stories of his time here at Eton. We discussed our relationship too. We decided on a slow relationship. Nothing too serious for the time being. Tom said he was just happy that I was his and he was mine. I said he needed to cut the cheesy poet bullshit. This caused him to begin reciting all of T.S. Eliot's “The Wasteland.” By the time we got back to my house it was very late. None of the lights were on so dad must have been asleep. We stood on my doorstep, just like in every movie or book about love ever. Tom tucked the necessary piece of hair behind my ear before leaning in. It had been a while since I kissed a boy, but I was confident. I closed my eyes as our lips connected. The kiss was innocent. And that’s all it needed to be. We said good night and I went inside. I moved to the living room and watched Tom out the front window. He practically skipped away from the house.  
Just as I had guessed my father was fast asleep. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I laid back on my bed in the same spot Tom had laid just weeks before. I looked back up at my ceiling. Was it terrible of me to feel thankful that I was there. That I was with my dad, with Tom, in England. Was it terrible of me to be the littlest bit happy that she had gone. I didn’t believe in God exactly. More of a higher power, one we may never have full understanding of. I do though, think that whatever is up there has a plan for each of us. And if my mother dying was part of the plan so I could meet Tom and my father, then thats what it is. There is nothing for me to feel bad about. I didn’t decide her death. I’m not insulting her memory by being happy. I’m the mark she left on the world. It’s up to me to be happy. She would want me to be too.


	3. Holiday with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom invites Amelia on winter holiday with his family.

Tom became a regular in the Flynn household. My father became incredibly fond of him. Thanks to Tom and I my dad and Miss Turner began to see each other regularly. I think having her helped him let me do my own thing with Tom. I had never really had a “boyfriend” before. It was weird for me to have someone who wanted to be around me as often as he did. Tom often had dinner with my dad and I. On weekends we would go into town and do some window shopping and wandering around. At least once a week we would have a movie night. This mostly consisted of watching the first half of a movie then either get into a popcorn fight or falling asleep.   
I sat in a small cafe in town sipping a cup of coffee. Tom and I spent a lot of time there. We would often go there to work on homework, or just get a “cuppa”, as Tom put it. I heard the bells above the entryway door ring and turned around. Tom walked in and shook the rain water from his hair. I turned back to my drink as he walked over.   
“Hello love.” He said sitting across from me. I smiled at him.   
“Hello.” He reached across the table and took my cup. When he looked into it he scowled. “What?”  
“I never understood some people’s love of coffee. I would much rather a cup of tea. A nice earl grey or something”  
“Well you are more than welcome to order something.” I pulled my cup back to me and picked it up to take a sip. He smirked and leaned back against his chair. I raised an eyebrow at him. He ran a hand through his hair a couple times before leaning forward again.   
“Do you have plans for winter holiday?” My dad and I had discussed the whole holiday thing. We decided that the most we would do was small presents and a nice dinner together. Both of my grandparents on his side had passed long ago. He had a brother but they rarely spoke. I think he wanted to spend the break with Miss Turner. I had heard them chatting about her spending the break at the house with us. This was all I knew about the break. I shook my head. “Well my family is going to France for the break and I was wondering if you wanted to join us, maybe.” I smiled and looked into my cup.   
“Yeah, I’d like that. I would just need to pass things with dad first.”   
“Yeah, of course. Of course. It’s the last week and a half. We leave the day after Christmas so you can celebrate that with him and New Years with us. My family can pay for your flight and everything. It’s all taken care of.”  
“I-I can pay. I got a good chunk of money from my mother’s insurance. I get the rest when I turn 18, but what I have now is a lot too.”  
“No. It’s no problem really. You’re our guest.” He smiled and took one of my hands in his. “I know this is odd for you. I know how independent you are, and it’s awesome. But at least let us pay for the flight and the house. Compromise right?” I nodded.   
“Okay.”   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
That night at dinner my dad and I ate and chatted about our days. “Hey so what exactly are our plans for the winter break?” He chewed his food and looked around the room.  
“I think, Linda, er, Miss Turner, is going to spend the time with us. You know Christmas and stuff. If thats alright.”  
“Yeah thats cool.” I set down my fork. “Tom invited me to go on his family vacation with them. After Christmas. In France. For New Years.” He swallowed and set his fork on his plate.   
“If thats what you want to do.” He smiled. “I’m not very good at the whole holiday thing anyway. Plus Miss Turner will be around. Yeah, that sounds fun.”   
I smiled back at him. “Thanks dad.”  
“Yeah. Just have his parents give me a call or shoot me an email with the details.” I nodded. “Tom really likes you. He’s changed a lot since you showed up.” I blushed. I really liked Tom too.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Christmas was awesome. Linda, (she told me that Miss Turner seemed to formal now) spent every day and night at our house. Dad got me a pair of brown leather boots and Linda got me a beautiful gold necklace with two pendants. One shaped like America, the other like England. I got Dad a new briefcase and Linda a pair of earrings from a local vintage shop. Linda and I cooked Christmas dinner together and we all ate. It was really nice to have something this close to a normal family.   
The day after Christmas my dad and Linda drove me to the airport. Tom’s family left earlier that morning for France. Tom and I would fly together and meet them there. At the airport my dad and Linda walked me to my gate where we met Tom. I kissed my dad, hugged Linda and we boarded. It was an incredibly spacious plane. Two rows of seats on either side of the plane with a large walkway between. Tom put our carry ons in the overhead cabinets and sat next to me. The preflight safety instructions came in english and then french. The woman who gave them had a thick french accent and reminded me of my mother. I closed my eyes and leaned against Tom’s arm. He set a hand on my knee as the plane began to move. We stayed like this until the flight attendants came to take our drink order. It was the same woman who had spoken before.   
“What would you like?” Tom asked me before she reached our seats.  
“Water is fine.” I said as she walked to us.   
“Deux eaux s'il vous plaît.” Tom said up at her. She smiled widely.  
“Bien sûr. Très belle française.” She replied. I turned my head and stared at him. I had no idea Tom spoke fluent french.  
“Merci.” Tom said looking back at me as she walked to the next seats.   
“You speak french?” I asked.   
“It’s been a while but I've still got it.” He smiled and took my hand in his. The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. When we go to the airport we got our luggage and went to the main counter. They gave us a set of keys and a sticky note with a number on it. Tom explained that his parents had rented us a car to take to the house. His family had rented the same house since Tom was a baby, so Tom knew exactly where he was going. The drive was a little over an hour long, but we entertained ourselves with trying to sing along with french songs we had never heard before that came on the radio. I couldn’t believe my eyes as we pulled up to the house. The ‘driveway’ wrapped up the back of a hill. At the very top there was huge house. It was made of stone and had huge pillars, like a castle almost. Tom parked the car and I crawled out. The home overlooked a the ocean, which was calm and blue. To the other side of the building there was a huge lavender field. I walked around to the back of the car to grab my bag. Tom stood there looking over the top of the car, out at the sea.   
“This place is so beautiful.” I said, grabbing my bag. He nodded.   
“Tommy!” A voice behind me shouted. I turned around as a woman with short grey/blonde hair came out of the house, followed by two girls and a man.   
“Mother.” Tom said opening his arms for a hug. She embraced him tightly and smiled widely. Eventually she released him so the others could greet him and turned to me.   
“You must be Amelia. I’m Diana. It’s very nice to meet you.” She opened her arms again and i gave her a quick hug.   
“Tom has told us a lot about you.” The man said walking over and sticking out a hand. I shook his hand and smiled. “James. Nice to meet you.”   
“Amelia. It’s a pleasure.” His sisters walked up to me next. The older one spoke first.   
“Sarah, Toms older.”” She smiled and replied with my name. The other sister, Emma came next and the conversation was almost the exact same.   
“We have your rooms all set up.” Diana said putting a hand on Tom’s arm. I reached down to pick up my suitcase but James stopped me.   
“I’ve got it.” He smiled and picked up my bag. “Right this way.”   
The interior of the home was just as extraordinary as the exterior. The wood working in the was was amazing. The stone as well was breathtaking. James and Diana led s up the stairs to the second floor.   
“Tom your to the left and Amelia to the right.” Diana said opening the door for me. I thanked her and walked into the bedroom. There was a large oak canopy bed against the furthest wall, a matching desk and chair to the left next to a large oak lined window that overlooked the lavender fields. James set my bag on the bed while Diana walked to stand next to me. “Beautiful isn’t it?” I nodded. “We’ll leave you alone to settle in.” She smiled and patted my hand.   
“Thank you, both, so much. This is wonderful.” I said turning to them as they walked out. The smiled and nodded and left. I moved to my bed and unpacked my clothes into the small closet in the room. Once I was finished I laid back on the bed. It was like laying on a cloud. I closed my eyes until I heard a knock on my door. Looking up I saw Tom standing in the doorway. He smiled brightly and walked over to the bed. I scooted over for him to lay next to me. Once he was there I rolled onto my side and set my head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. He ran his hand over the back of my head, twisting his finger in my hair.   
“Mum wants to go to a nice restaurant for dinner. As a treat.” I nodded.   
“This is amazing.” I said quietly. “We’ve been here for half an hour and it’s already the best vacation i’ve ever been on.”   
“Good.” Tom mumbled. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing. I heard a pair of feet walk up the stairs. I reopened my eyes and watched as James walked up to the bed and leaned against one of the pillars.   
“So your mum want to leave soon for dinner so bathe or do whatever you need an’ we can go.”   
“Right dad.” Tom said nodding. James left the room and made his way back down the stairs. Tom moved to sit up and I did the same. “I should shower.” He kissed me on the cheek and moved off the bed. I watched his stretch and walk to the door.   
“Close that, will you?” I asked. He smiled and grabbed the door handle. I moved off the bed and over to the closet. I slid the door over and looked at my clothes. I grabbed out my eggshell white knit sweater. I also grabbed a pair of brand new dark wash jeans I had gotten over the break. I change my clothes and stood in front of the long mirror in the room. I took my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders. I ran my fingertips through it a couple times and sighed. I returned to my things and pulled out my jewelry bag. Moving back to the mirror I pulled two diamond earrings out and set the bag on the nearby desk. I looked back into the mirror and put the earrings on. Next I grabbed the necklace Linda got me and put it on as well. Moving back to my bed I put on the leather boots my dad had given me for Christmas. I checked myself over one in the mirror one last time before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs.  
I made my way to the floor level of the home. I had yet to see the rest of the home and I figured, since everyone else seemed to be still getting ready, I could explore around. I turned away from the front door once I reached the bottom of the stairs. Down the hall I found a great room, complete with two large couches and a huge fireplace. Continuing down the hall I found the kitchen. It was large with several stoves and ovens. At the very end of the hall there was a door that lead outside. It was a bit warmer in France than in England. There was a lot less rain which was very nice. I opened the door and stepped outside onto the patio. There was a light warm breeze that swept off of the ocean and through the trees. I walked off of the patio onto the grass. I went to the edge of the top of the hill and looked out at the sea. I couldn’t believe where I was. Just a few months ago if you had told me that I would be in France with a wonderful boy and his family I would have asked you what drugs you were on. The view was something out of a movie. The whole thing was surreal.   
“Amelia! Amelia!” Tom’s voice called. I turned around as he came out of the house onto the patio. I looked back out to the sea one last time before walking back to the house. Tom closed the door behind me. “Beautiful, isn’t it.” Tom said placing a hand on my lower back, moving me down the hall. Toms family stood next to the front door getting on their coats and jackets. Tom’s hand moved from my back to my hand as we drew nearer.   
“All set?” Diana asked. I nodded. James opened the door and everyone shuffled out. We decided since it was such a nice night we should just walk to the restaurant. Diana assured everyone it was only a few minutes away and the walk would be nice. And she was right. Tom and I walked hand in hand a few feet behind his parent and sisters. His parents were quietly bickering about something while his sisters spoke loudly about a boy that I’m pretty sure my dad had in one of his classes. Apparently he was the ‘most fit boy at Eton’ whatever that means. The restaurant was a in the middle of which ever small French town we were in. (I wasn’t quiet listening to Tom when he told me and I would feel foolish to ask him right then.) It was a beautiful little red building with a flower box in every window. James once again held the door so we could all enter. The hostess knew Tom and his family before they even said hello. She grabbed some menus from the stand and lead us to a table.   
Tom pulled out my chair and smiled at me. I said a quiet thank you and sat down. The hostess set a menu in front of me as Tom took his seat next to mine. The hostess chatted with Diana before asking for drink orders. Tom’s parents order what I guessed to be a bottle of wine and the hostess left.   
I opened my menu and looked at the first item. Which was written in french. It was all in fact, written in french. I leaned over to Tom. “Slight issue. What does any of this say.” He laughed and his parents looked up at us.   
“Pretty much duck, beef, chicken and lamb.” He pointed at each item listed on my menu. “I like the chicken, but thats me.” I nodded and looked back down at my menu. This time Tom leaned over to me. “I can order for you if you tell me which one you want.”   
“You can choose. I’m sure its all wonderful.” He sat back up in his chair and laughed to himself. A few minutes later our waiter came with a bottle of wine and took our order. Each person in Tom’s family ordered in impeccable french, which made me feel incredibly out of place. I sipped my water and smiled, hoping they wouldn’t notice or care about my lack of language skills. Once the waiter left Diana leaned toward me.   
“So where in America are you from?” She asked smiling at me.   
“Seattle. In Washington.” I smiled and sipped my water.   
“Oh so the weather isn’t that much different then?” James asked.  
“It’s actually a bit nicer in England, believe it or not.” He raised a brow and I smiled back.   
“And Mr. Flynn is your father?” Diana asked. I nodded. “He’s really lovely. Quite smart. You have his eyes if I’m not mistaken.”   
“Yeah.” I said as Tom put a hand on my knee. “He’s really great.”  
“And you didn’t know him before you got here?” She took a sip of wine.   
“No. He tells me he tried to see me when I was little and he was visiting America, but my mom wasn’t too fond. He more than I could have ever hoped for though. So many people who are missing a parent end up resenting them or being resented. I’m happy we get along like we do.”   
“That’s nice.” Diana said sitting back. “So Tom tells us you will be graduating through Eton.”  
“Yeah. She sits in on her dads classes and takes lesson packets from the other professors.” Tom piped in.   
“Sounds like your set.” James said.   
“So why Tom?” Emma asks, causing everyone at the table, including Tom to look at me.   
“Well,” I begin swallowing hard. Why Tom? “ One, he was the only person at the school who saw me as a person and not a girl. When I saw him he would ask me how my day was, or if I wanted to hang out. Every other boy that talked to me would ask me something incredibly vulgar and high five his friends. Two, we have many of the same interests. I mean granted football isn’t one of my favorite things to watch, but Tom makes it bearable. Three, My dad liked him. And how could he not. Tom isn’t just a great student but an amazing person.” Tom was smiling now as he ran his thumb over my knee. “Oh and I think he’s pretty cute too.” His family laughed and his mom smiled brightly at me.   
“I think it’s only fair if Tom tells what he thinks of Amelia.” James said, winking at his son.   
Tom took a long drink from his glass and shifted in his chair. “Where do I begin?” He laughed. “Well she’s crazy smart. She knows what she wants and she gets it all on her own. She’s beautiful. She’s hilarious. She’s incredibly strong, both physically and emotionally. And she has a great taste in boyfriends.” Everyone laughed and I set my hand atop Tom’s on my knee. The food arrived and It was amazing. Tom ordered us both the duck and it was incredible. We each got a small creme brulee for dessert. That to was amazing.   
Tom’s parents were a bit tipsy, making the walk home an event. James thought this walk was the opportune time to tell dirty jokes. This caused Diana to begin a monologue on how inappropriate it was and how he was being a poor role model. I could see their arguing was bothering Tom. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arm around his waist. He leaned his head on mine and put his hand on my hip.   
Once we got back to the house Tom and I headed upstairs. We went into our separate rooms. I shed my sweater and boots. I walked into the hall and up to Tom’s door. I knocked lightly.  
“Come in.” Tom said softly. When I opened the Door Tom stood shirtless in front of his closet. The shirt and jacket he was wearing were now piled at his feet. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.   
“Hey.” I said smiling and walking over to his bed to sit on the edge. He smiled weakly at me and turned back to his clothes. I stood and walked behind him. I reached my arms around him and hugged him into me, resting my forehead on his back. “Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah,” He ran a hand through his hair and set it on one of my hands. “They have just been at each other's throats a lot lately.”   
“I’m sorry.” I whispered.   
“Thank you.” He mumbled. I unwrapped him from my arms and traced a line of freckles on his back with my fingertip. He turned around slowly and looked down at me. He was an entire head and a half taller than me. Sometimes I felt like a child around him. Looking back up at him I smiled. His hands dropped to my waist and he bent his head lower. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and moved up to my tippy toes. Our lips met and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I parted my lips ever so slightly and his tongue darted into my mouth. If there was one thing Tom was good at it was kissing. Whenever Tom was over and my dad had retired to bed or went out we had some crazy makeout sessions. The best thing about Tom is that he wanted to make sure I was comfortable and he never went too far.   
I felt Toms hand move to my lower back and press me closer to him. His other hand moved to cup my jaw, his thumb running along my cheek. I moaned softly as we pulled apart for a quick breath. “Tom,” I started, looking up at him.   
“Yes darling?” He asked, pressing our foreheads together.   
“Have you ever…” I trailed off.  
He pulled his head back and looked at me with his brows knit together. “Why?”   
“Just wondering.” I kept my eyes on the floor. Tom took my hand and moved us over to the edge of the bed. We sat.  
“Yes I have.” He moved his hand to my chin and lifted it to bring my eyes to look at him. “With only one other girl. She used to live near Eton, but she moved.” I nodded. “Have you?”  
I blushed. “Nope.” I said quietly.   
“Thats okay.” Tom said smiling. “We will take this as fast or a slow as you would like. And if you decide you want to you just have to let me know. But please do it because you want to. Not because you think it’s what I want. I’ll survive without it.” He smiled and kissed my on the cheek.   
“Thank you Tom.”   
“Of course. Anything for you love.”   
I stood. “I should be getting to bed. Goodnight.”  
Tom stood as well. He kissed me lightly and said goodnight. I returned to my room and changed into my pajamas. I was wiping my makeup off with a makeup removing wipe when I heard a knock at the door. Walking over and opening the door I see Diana standing there.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?” She asked, the alcohol clearly free from her system.   
“No. Not at all.”   
“Oh good. Do you have everything you need? Can I get you anything at all?”   
I shook my head and smiled. “I think I’m fine. Thank you.”   
“Okay well I’m just in my room if you need me. Goodnight.” She turned to leave.  
“Diana?” I asked. She turned back to face me. “Thank you so much for having me. This is amazing, you are amazing. It’s so beautiful here. This is an incredible experience, I will never forget it. Thank you for having me. And Tom is one of the most remarkable people I have ever met. You did a great job.” She smiled widely at me and moved to hug me. A few seconds into the hug I felt tears sliding down my face. I pulled away and wiped a finger under on of my eyes.   
“Are you alright?” Diana asked, her eyes full of worry.   
“Yeah,” I said wiping my eyes again. “I just miss my mom.”   
“My dear girl,” She said, pulling back into the hug. “Of course you do.” I hugged her and did my best to collect myself. She pulled away but kept her hands on my arms. “IF you ever need anything, please let me know.” I nodded.   
“Goodnight.” I said.   
“Goodnight.” She turned and walked away and I went back into my room.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The next few days were lovely. Tom and I spent our time at the little shops in the nearest town. We bought each other little new years/Christmas gift to give each other on New Years eve. I got Tom an old used book with all of Shakespeare's greatest works. I’m not yet sure what he got me but I do know he spent a lot of time in a small jewelry store when I went to get coffee. He even sent his mother to come occupy me while he finished doing whatever he was doing. He joined us in the cafe and I handed him his drink.   
My greatest purchase was a little polaroid camera. It allowed me to take some amazing pictures of the scenery and the people. I also scored some cool books and a really cool old watch. Tom managed to find some things he liked too. He totally geeked out when he found a copy of one of a signed book by F. Scott Fitzgerald. We were in a little bookshop. I was standing in what I assumed to be the poetry section when I heard Tom gasp a few shelves over and in seconds he was next to me.   
“What?” I asked smiling at him. he looked like a little boy who had just gotten a puppy for christmas.  
“You will not believe what I just found.” He opened the books front cover and pointed to a short signature. “A signed copy of The Beautiful and The damned.” He smiled giggled wildly. I leaned against the bookshelf and watched him flip through the pages. He spent the whole walk back to the house talking about his love for F. Scott.   
New years eve came entirely too quickly. The day was filled with nice outings to the beach and the town with Tom’s family. After we had dinner Tom took me out to the patio. On the grass a few feet away was a blanket. “There’s a brilliant firework show on the beach tonight but we can see it from here.” Tom said as he lead me to the blanket. We sat down and I opened my purse.   
“Present time.” I said in a sing-songy voice. I pulled his present out of my purse. I had wrapped it in some silver wrapping paper I found and put a big blue bow on the top. I handed it to Tom and he smiled. He quickly unwrapped it.   
“This is awesome!” He said. Opening the book and flipping through the old pages. “I’ve been looking for one of these. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Tom looked at me and smiled and then leaned in for a quick kiss. “My turn.” He smiled and pulled something from under the blanket. Turning back around he handed me a small velvet box. I looked up at him with wide eyes and back down at the box. “Open it.”   
I opened the box and gasped at the small ring that was in it. It was a small silver ring with a single rose colored diamond in the middle. “Tom.” I said breathlessly.   
“It’s a promise ring.” He began. “I promise to take this relationship as fast or as slow as you would like. I promise to be there for you when things get rough and to do everything in my power to be with you as long a possible. This is a promise to make you happy when you are sad and to be the best I can be for you.” He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger on my right hand.   
“Tom this is beautiful.” I brought my hand to my face and surveyed the ring closer. I looked back to Tom. “Thank you so much.” I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back quickly and pressed my lips to his. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle and a huge boom. I jumped backward, pulling myself away from Tom. He laughed his ‘ehehe’ laugh and turned his head to the sky as another firework went off. I could hear the cheering of the people on the beach as the show continued. Tom laid back on the blanket and placed a hand on my lower back. I leaned forward and brought my knees up to rest my chin on them and wrap my arms around them. I look down at the ring in the bursts of light created by the fireworks.   
“C’mere” Tom says and I lay back, his bicep acting as a pillow. He began to hum some tune I was completely unfamiliar with. About thirty minutes later Tom leaned over and began to whisper in my ear. “Merci beaucoup d'être venus. Je ne voudrais pas passer mon temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime plus que les mots peuvent dire. Qui est probablement pourquoi je parle français.” I couldn’t understand a single word that he said but all I could think is how I could listen to him speak french all day. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side to face him. The hand of the arm I rested my head on reached up and stroked my hair gently. I could have fallen asleep there, had it not been for the noise of the fireworks and the crowd on the beach. Tom continued to hum his song and play with my hair.   
We spent a lifetime just like this. That was until the crowd on the beach began to count down from ten. I opened my eyes at five and Tom kissed me at happy new year. The difference between this particular kiss and all of the others is that this was the kiss that came with the promise. One of my hands fisted Tom’s hair while the other was on his back, pulling him closer to me. His hands were on my neck and head, bringing our mouths together. Our legs quickly became entangled and I could feel Tom grow hard against my thigh. I used to feel terrible when this happened. Leaving him in that state, but know that I know he’s okay with not It makes me all the more comfortable with it.   
Eventually we broke apart and packed up our little area. We made our way up to our rooms. I was laying in bed when I remembered I had not actually said goodnight to Tom. I crawled out of my bed and went out of my room. I had just set my hand on the doorknob when I heard a soft moan and my name. Pressing my ear to the door I listened closer. I could hear Tom panting and a soft flesh on flesh noise. I pulled back from the door and blushed hard. I returned to my room and climbed into bed.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Leaving was incredibly hard. I mean the house was amazing first of all and France is just beautiful. The most difficult part was saying goodbye to Tom’s family. Specifically Diana. It felt like I was saying goodbye to my mother all over again. When it was my turn to hug her I did so as hard as I could.   
“Tom has my number if you ever need to talk. I would love to hear from you.” She whispered.   
We pulled away and I quickly hugged James. “Thank you both for having me. This was amazing. Thank you for letting me be a part of the family.” I smiled as I addressed the Hiddlestons.   
“You are more than welcome.” James said.   
“Anytime.” Sarah said brightly.   
Tom and I climbed into the car and I waved as we pulled out of the driveway. Once on the main road on our way to the airport I broke into tears. Tom whipped his head over to look at me.   
“Are you okay?” He asked stepping on the break.   
“Yeah,” I said smiling. “Happy tears.” He visibly relaxed and continued down the road. I leaned back against my seat and took a deep breath. I remember being ten and thinking that my life had just begun but now I realize that this was the moment it did. Driving through France in a little sportscar next to the possible love of my life. I know it’s ludicrous, no ones first love is the only one, but i couldn’t help but think we may be the exception.


	4. Firsts with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia shares several firsts with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUTTTTT

One of my favorite thing to do was watch Tom play rugby with his ‘mates’. They played as often they could, at least once a week as the weather became a little warmer. It gave me the chance to see how Tom was with his friends. I noticed that apart from all of the kissing and what not there wasn’t a huge difference between how Tom acted with me compared to his friends. Though, after the games when I was around him and his friends Tom loved to show me off. I thought it was flattering. He would kiss on me and wrap an arm around as if to lay claim, but mostly to brag.   
A lot of things were done differently in England in comparison to America, and tom loved sharing those firsts with me. My first time driving on the left side of the road. My first “real” fish and chips. My first all nighter. My first party. This last one was a night I will never forget. Tom showed up at my house in a white button up and nice jeans, without warning and handed me a bag. He told me to get dressed and that we were going out. I reluctantly went to my room and opened the bag. Tom had bought me a little black dress. It ended a few inches above my knees and had a straight neckline with thin black straps. I put a sweater over it knowing my dad would never let me leave house in the dress alone. I put one some heels I never wore and made my way down the stairs. Tom walked me to a car I had never seen before and opened the door for me. Once he was in the car I looked over at him. “Where are we going?”   
“A party in town.” He smiled. Toms hand found my leg as we pulled out of the campus and drove on. Eventually we came to a house. The music was so loud I could hear it from the car. We went inside and were greeted by several people I had never seen before. Tom grabbed my hand and worked his way through the house and the people until we found the dancefloor. I stopped at the edge of the group of people and watched Tom begin to dance. It was amazing. He had a natural ability to dance. It was incredibly hard to find where the floor ended and his feet began. He danced toward me and put out a hand. I took it and let him pull me close. The whole night was spent dancing, laughing and kissing. Tom eventually took me back home and kissed me goodnight.   
The biggest first though was the first time we had sex. It was big for me. I had a dream that Tom showed up in my room in the middle of the night and we had sex. When I woke up I had a strange feeling between my legs. I may sound naive about the topic but I assure you I have extensive knowledge about the subject. I know how it all works and I know the strange feeling was my arousal. I understand the whole thing, I just worry Tom understands it better than I.  
When I told Tom I was ready we were walking back to my house after classes had finished for the day. He looked over at me. “Really?” I nodded. “You’re not saying this because you feel pressured.   
“No. I want it.” I admitted.  
“Okay.” He looked back at the world ahead of us. “I’ll set it up. I want it to be special for you.” I smiled took his hand in mine.   
And thats what he did. He made it incredibly special. We chose a night that my dad would be out at a faculty meeting. Tom and I ate dinner and then he put me in the living room and said he would be right back. I watched him disappear up the stairs and heard my bedroom door open and shut. I flipped on the Tv, finding myself surprisingly calm. Confident actually. I think if it had been anyone else up in my room at that moment I wouldn’t have felt that way. I knew Tom would take care of me and do everything right. I was confident in him.   
I was halfway through an episode of some british show I had never seen before when Tom made his way back down the stairs. I looked up at him and he smiled. “You ready?” He asked. I nodded, clicked off the Tv and walked over to him. He took my hand and looked me right in the eyes. “If at any time you want to stop, please tell me and I will. If it hurts, if you change your mind, if you need a break, please let me know.” I nodded again. “No. I need to hear you say you will.”   
“I will.” He relaxed a bit and moved to the side.   
“After you.” He gestured toward the stairs and I moved toward them. He followed close behind me all the way to the bedroom. When I opened the door to the room I gasped. The only light in the room was created by candles and there was a bouquet of roses on the foot of the bed. I moved over to them and picked them up. I put my nose to them and breathed in. They were the sweetest roses I had ever smelt. I set them on my desk and moved back to Tom.   
“Thank you.” I whispered. He nodded and I moved up to kiss him. He moved his hands to my head and found my tongue with his. I put a hand on his neck and another on his hip. I fondled the hem of Toms shirt and rubbed my thumb over the skin of his hip bone. He pulled back and smiled. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he pulled it over his head. There was more definition to his muscles than there had been the last time I had seen him without a shirt. “Have you been working out?” I asked running my fingertips over his chest and stomach.   
“Yeah,” He smirked and put his hands on my hips and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs as he moved us to the bed. He laid my head on the pillows and reconnected our mouths. His hand pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach. He pulled away from my mouth and looked down at my newly exposed skin. He brushed the fingertips of one hand over my abdomen as he held himself up with the other. He moved down and kissed my navel lightly. I sat up and he moved back. He looked worried, like he had done something wrong. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. That too made its way to the floor. I laid back again and Tom moved over me once more. He brought a hand over my chest but stopped. “May I?” He asked looking up at me.   
I nodded and he enveloped my breast in his hand. He put our mouths again together and massaged my breasts with his hands. Tom shifted above me again and his bulge rubbed up against my core. Something deep inside me wound tightly and I moaned against Tom’s mouth. I removed my hands from their place in Tom’s hair and moved them to his belt. I fondled It for a moment before it was undone. I took a deep breath, popped the button on his jeans and stuck my hand below his boxers. Tom's head dropped into the crook of my neck. He let out a deep moan as my fingers found their way to the head of his cock. I began to move my hand along the shaft. Before I could get to the base Tom pulled away from me and climbed off the bed. He rid himself of his pants and let his cock spring forth.   
"Yours too." He said helping me off the bed. He undid my button and slid my jeans down my legs. He then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down as well. His right hand went to my hip as his eyes wandered over the lower half of my body. The most amazing thing about it all is that as I stood there, in a state no other person had ever seen me, being survived, I didn’t feel the slightest bit naked. Tom lifted me back up and placed me softly on the bed. “Are you ready?” He asked.  
“Yes.” I said softly, nodding my head. Tom leaned over me and grabbed something from the bedside table. I watched as Tom opened the little package and rolled on a condom. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Tom moved back over me, his hand stroking the skin below my navel.   
“Don’t forget that you can say stop at anytime and I will. No questions asked.” Tom said, looking into my eyes.   
“I know. Thank you.” Tom smiled and leaned back down to reconnect our mouths. His hand drifted lower, a finger running around my lips. He found his way to my little bundle of nerves with his thumb and began rubbing slowly. I gasped loudly as a finger entered me. My hips bucked and I moved my head away from Tom to arch my back and moan loudly.   
“Does that feel good?” Tom asked smiling widely.   
“God yes.” I breathed. Tom entered in another finger and set his thumb at a faster pace. I could feel his finger curl inside me, drawing me closer to the edge. His hands moved faster as his head dipped down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, working it with his magnificent tongue. “Tom, I’m going to-” I said, one of my own gasps interrupting my sentence.   
“Come for me darling.” He said softly moving back over me. His thumb moved faster as I rode his hand. Before I even knew it I was falling over the edge. I repeated Tom’s name as I rode through my orgasm. Once I was finished Tom removed his fingers from me and brought them to his mouth. I watched, breathing heavy, as he cleaned his long, slender fingers. “You try.” He said bringing a hand to my mouth. I hesitantly opened my mouth and let him stick a finger in. I closed my eyes and sucked, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Kind of sweet actually. He removed his finger and looked down at me with pure love and adoration. I smiled and sat up to put my ear to his mouth.   
“Fuck me.” I whispered before laying back. He moved over me and took himself in his hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he teased my entrance with his tip. He went in slowly at first, but all of a sudden he slammed in quickly. My eyes shot open and I gasped.   
“Shit.” Tom said moving back out.  
“No.” I stopped him. “Keep going.” He looked up at me and I nodded. He moved back in and I winced quietly. Tom was extremely large. I mean huge. At least nine inches long when erect and incredibly thick. He began to pick up his pace. It only hurt for a moment before ecstasy took over. The sounds coming from deep within Tom were music to my ears. He grunted and whispered dirty things in my ear in a voice so deep and breathless it didn’t even sound like Tom. His hand found its way back to my even more sensitive clit and worked its magic.   
It wasn’t long before I could feel myself returning to that earth shattering place. I could sense that Tom was nearing that place right along with me. Our mouths came together and stayed that way until I pulled back, feeling my orgasam build. My eyes connected with Tom’s as we both came. He rode out our orgasams and pulled out once they were over.   
Flopping down next to me Tom chuckled lightly. Our breathing was heavy and there were stars in my eyes. “So?” Tom asked, rolling over onto his side. “What do you think?”  
“That was amazing.” I panted. “You were amazing.” He smiled.   
“Well it’s good you think that because now I’m going to be over a lot more.” I smiled. “You were great. Amazing. The best I’ve ever had.” He laughed. “A true goddess.”   
Tom and I cleaned up and he got dressed. I threw on my robe and walked him downstairs. He kissed me sweetly and left. I returned to my room and put my roses in a vase of water. I shed my robe and climbed into bed. The room still smelt of Tom and I. I slept extremely well that night.


	5. Ups and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship has its ups and downs. Not even Tom and Amelia can have the "perfect" relationship. But if they can ride the rails of the rollarcoaster and hang on, then maybe they can last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another warning this chapter has a lot of strong, angry language. So please keep that in mind. Also a disclaimer. The poem in this chapter was not written by Tom or even myself. I'm shit at poetry so the poem I used is one of my all time favorites, One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII by Pablo Neruda. Enjoy.

Over the next few weeks Tom practically moved in with my father and I, spending most nights at our house. Laura too, became even more regular around the house. Spending nights, cleaning, cooking, driving us places, she’s even there when my dad isn’t. It was cute watching them together, dad and Laura. My mom never dated much, she wasn’t very trusting of other people, specifically men. They were cute though, dad and Laura. Making dinner together, going on dates, I once even heard them singing a Cher song together before I came into the house. They acted more like the cliche teenagers in love than Tom and I did. And Tom and I were pretty cliche. Walking to class together, hand in hand, going on little dates, picnics, movies, you name it we cliche’d it.  
I realised I loved Tom on February 3rd, walking to lunch, hand in hand with Tom. I had packed us a small lunch to go eat on our favorite bench under this beautiful old tree. He was telling me this story about him and his friends at some soccer game. I was barely paying attention to what he was saying, the beam of sunlight on his face, lighting up his features, was holding my attention. It was difficult not to tell him on his birthday, I wanted to wait. I had felt it was too early to say it. It wasn’t though until five days after that, that I said it. Tom and I went out for a little valentine's dinner and were eating dessert when I looked up from my bowl of gelato to him. His dessert was untouched and his eyes were on me.  
“What?” I asked, laughing and setting my spoon in the bowl. He shook his head and smiled.  
“Nothing,” He brought his glass to his mouth and took a sip. He swallowed and reached his hand across the table to mine. He took it and ran his thumb over the back of my hand. “I love you.” He confessed. “God that was cheesy. Telling you I loved you on valentine's day. I mean I do, I didn’t just say it for the effect. I really do and this felt like the time to say it.”  
“I love you too.” I replied, proud that I had yet to blush. He smiled widely and squeezed my hand. I’m sure we said ‘I love you’ at least 20 times to the other each just in the rest of the night. It was nice to say ‘I love you’ to someone you were directly related to and mean it.  
We showed our love in many ways. Letting the other sleep longer, making one and other breakfast, fetching assignments for the other from classes that were missed, or buying something we thought the other might enjoy owning. When Tom found himself in an especially loving mood, he would, just before bed, read me a sonnet he wrote for me. There was an obvious influence in his writing. Shakespeare’s meter and verse style often making an appearance in the sonnets. They were my favorite part of my days when they made an appearance. He would recite them softly as we laid together in the wee hours of the night. The best of the sonnets came after we had a rough day. He was in a sour mood because of something one of his friends had said. Because he was so upset about the whole ordeal, he was very touchy the whole day. We bickered the whole day through. About the smallest of things. When I asked for my biology textbook back he got incredibly defensive and snapped at me that he’s “not around to be at my beck and call.” and if “I really wanted the book I could get it myself.” it was incredibly aggravating. I understand he was upset, but it was ridiculous. We sounded like his parents near the end of the France trip. The real explosion came at dinner that night. I asked him to help me do the dishes and he freaked out.  
“Can’t you do them your fucking self?” He said pushing away from the table and standing up. “I don’t have to do everything you tell me to.”  
“Christ Tom, I was just asking you to help. You can say no.” I grabbed our plates and stood. “What is up with you today?”  
“Nothing is wrong with me!” He shouted in my direction.  
“Well obviously there is, or you wouldn’t be fucking shouting!” I yelled back. He took three steps and moved from being across the room to being inches away from me.  
“Don’t curse at me.” He said calmly.  
“I will ‘curse’ at who ever the fuck I want to whenever the fuck I want to.” I replied. “And where the fuck do you get off thinking that it’s totally okay for you to say whatever you want to at me, but my words need be censored? We may be together but that does not mean you in any way get to tell me what to do.” I held our eye contact, not willing to back down first. My mother didn’t raise a pushover.  
“Then why do you feel you get to tell me what to do?” Tom asked furrowing his brow.  
“I don’t. I have no idea what you’re chuffed about. I only ever ask. You make the choice to do it or not. I don’t understand where this ludicrous idea that I’m some tyrant is coming from.” Tom was silent for a moment while we held eye contact. I raised a brow and his mouth opened for a moment, then snapped back shut. His eyes dropped to the floor.  
“Some prick in my dorm block said that I was whipped. That I was the woman in the relationship, which is totally sexist and ignorant, but it upset me.” Tom confessed. “I guess I just thought too much into it. Everyone was giving me shit for it and I just got flustered I guess.” I smiled softly at him. “I’m sorry.” He said looking back up at me. I moved over to him and stretched up to my tip toes to place a kiss on his forehead. His arms snaked around my waist and he leaned against the counter, pulling me against him. He kissed my left temple and rested his forehead against mine.  
“It’s okay.” I said softly. Tom’s hands moved from my back to my upper arms.  
“I’m going to make it up to you.” He said pushing me away gently. He kissed me once more on the cheek and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself and turned to the dinner table and took care of the dishes. Once the kitchen was cleaned up I went in search of Tom. I found him in the living room laying on his back scribbling into a notebook.  
“I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” I noted. He grunted a response and I left the room. Once in my room I picked my backpack up off the floor and pulled it up onto my bed with me. I pulled out my history textbook and began to write my essay. The next time I checked the time over two hours had passed. I replaced my history work into my bag and placed it on the floor. Getting up from my bed I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into my laundry bin. I unbuckled my belt and slid it out from around my waist. I placed it on my desk and popped the buttons on my jeans. Once off, they found their way next to my shirt. I rid myself of my bra and moved to my dresser. I grabbed one of Tom’s shirts that he had at my house and pulled it over my head. No matter how long the shirts spent in my house or how many times I washed them, they still smelt like Tom.  
It was about twenty minutes after I crawled into my bed that Tom came upstairs. He followed the same routine I had, but he kept his boxers on and never put on a new shirt. I kept my eyes shut a he moved into bed beside me. I felt his arm reach around my waist as his chest pressed against my back.  
“I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz, or arrow of carnations that propagate fire,” He began, “I love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul.I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself, and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose from the earth lives dimly in my body.” He paused for a moment and moved his lips nearer my ears. “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, I love you directly without problems or pride: I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love, except in this form in which I am not nor are you, so close that your hand upon my chest is mine, so close that your eyes close with my dreams.” I smiled softly.  
“That was beautiful.” I murmured, my eyes still shut. I reached my hand down and tangled my fingers with his. Then, we fell asleep.


	6. Studying with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final exams are coming up for Amelia and Tom, so studying is the most important thing at the moment. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little smutty chapter! Enjoy!

I finally felt like a teenage girl. I had a dad, linda was like a mom, a boyfriend I was crazy for and I even had a few female friends. Amazingly they weren't too hard to find. I needed money that wasn't from my mother's life insurance and I hated borrowing from my dad or even worse, Tom. So my dad scored me a job at a local bookstore. It was owned by a woman named Linda and her husband Mike. I worked there with them and another girl from town named Anthea. Anthea and I were similar in a lot of ways. We listened the the same music, read the same books, and watched the same tv shows. Eventually she introduced me to her friends from school and I became a part of their group. I went to the mall with them, to the movies, to parties. It was awesome to have friends like that. Tom was happy that I had someone to spend time with when he wasn't around and I didn't want to be alone.   
We eventually were even able to get Anthea and Tom's roommate Ben to go on sort of a double date with us. It turns out that Ben in incredibly shy around girls, although he had never been around me. He even introduced himself to Anthea as Benedict and not just Ben. (He later explained to Tom and I that telling her his nickname felt to forward for him.)   
Besides this, life was going smoothly. Final exams of the year were fastly approaching and I was ready for summer break. Tom and I spent hours studying and hours more procrastinating. We usually studied in my bedroom. I usually laid on my bed reading a textbook or writing a paper while Tom sat at my desk and worked on his assignments. One afternoon when it seemed particularly hard to focus, Tom proposed an idea.   
"Are you absorbing any of this?" Tom asked from his chair.   
"Does carbon have seven protons?" I asked looking up from my physical science notebook.   
"I'm honestly not sure." He said with a soft laugh. "Either way I'm fucked." I laughed and set my pen in my book. Tom turned in his chair to face me. He looked from my book to me when a mischievous look flashed across his face.   
"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow.   
"I have an idea." He said standing. I watched him walk over to the bed and sit next to me. "I remember hearing that if you have a visual image to associate with what you're learning, you're more likely to retain more information."   
"And?"   
"I think we should quiz each other with flash cards. Every time we get a question right the other has to take off a piece of their clothing. Wrong and they put on another piece. Get it?” I looked up at tom from the corner of my eye.   
“Well if there’s science to back it up,” I sat up on the bed. “Okay.” Tom got up and grabbed his flash cards from off the desk while I retrieved mine from my backpack. Once we both had our cards we sat facing each other. Me on the edge of my bed and Tom in the desk chair, which he had moved to be across from me. We swapped flashcards.   
“Would you like to go first?” Tom asked.   
“Answering or asking?”   
“Asking.” He smiled. I looked down at the flash card at the top of the deck.   
“What is the definition of a perfect square?” I asked looking back up. His brow furrowed and his lips became a tight line.   
“The product of,” he paused. “a rational number or polynomial multiplied by itself.” It sounded more like a question than a sure answer.   
“Correct,” I said setting down the cards, then pulling my shirt over my head. I was thankful for my tanktop. Tom smiled and bit his bottom lip. I readjusted my top so a tad bit more of my cleavage was showing. Tom's eyes grew wide and he looked back down at the deck of cards.   
"What year did Napoleon conquer Italy?" Tom asked looking up at me. I stalled. Shit. I racked my brain. I thought back to the lesson packets.   
"1796." I said, completely unsure if it was correct. Tom smiled set down the cards and pulled his shirt over his head. I smiled brightly at his torso. He had been playing even more football with his friends and the definition in his muscle became more apparent. There was a small bruise on his hip bone that I couldn't help but find attractive. It gave him a more rugged exterior. Tom ran a hand over his chest and brought my attention back to the task at hand.   
"I believe it's your turn." Tom pointed out with a smile. I looked down at the stack of cards in my hand.   
"What is a Newton?"   
"A unit of a measurement of force." He answered proudly. I placed the cards in my lap and pulled my tank top over my head. Tom's tongue darted out to wet his lips.   
"That happens to be my favorite bra that you own." He noted of my black lace push-up. "Did you know that?"   
"I had a feeling." I replied, snapping my fingers to draw his attention back to the game.   
"Right. Yes." He said, flipping to the next card. "Who is John Calvin and what theory is he best known for?"   
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I had no idea what the answer was. "He was," I began, unsure of what to say next. "A French guy who has a theory of Secularism?" I knew it was wrong the second it came out of my mouth. Tom gave a little smirk and reached for his t shirt.   
"Incorrect." He pulled his shirt over his head. Hiding his torso from my view. I sighed and looked back at my deck of cards. I flipped to the next card and read the question.   
"Give an example of a nucleic acid."   
"DNA." Tom said quickly. I rolled my eyes and placed the cards on my bed. I stood, unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, before letting them fall to the floor. This game was beginning to seem a little unfair. I was getting tired of playing.   
"Next question." Tom said before I could even sit back down. "Should we make love on the floor or in your bed?"   
I blinked a couple times and looked at Tom, who kept his serious exterior. This is when I realized he knew everything in the stack of cards he had given me. He was going to win this game before we had even began. That being common information, I decided to play a little game of my own. "C'mere big boy." I said patting the bed. Tom rushed over to the bed, pulling off his hurt as he moved. I gestured for him to lay in the middle of the bed and he did just so. Straddling him and leaned down and pressed my lips to his neck. I softly bit and sucked at the skin of his collarbone and worked my way up to his ear. I slowly dropped my hips downward and rolled them over his. He moaned loudly and grabbed a fist of my hair. I smiled and moved my head to his other side. Making my way from his other ear downward, I stopped under his chin. With the friction between our hips I could feel him grow erect. Time to make the game a little more fun.   
I sat up and reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. It fell away to the floor as I moved my arms. Tom's eyes grew wider and his erection, harder. He always had such a great appreciation for the female form. Slowly one of his hands reached up toward my breast, but I shook my head and swatted him away. Moving myself to sit farther back I stricken his cock over the material of his jeans.   
"I'm going to take a shower," I began moving off the bed. "Feel free to join me." Turning without another word I walked out of the room and opened the bathroom door. Once inside I stripped off my clothes, pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. Sliding the curtain back into place I turned the water on and stepped into it as it came streaming from the shower head.   
A few moments later I heard the bathroom door shut and I smiled. After the clicking of a belt button and the sound of a zipper the shower curtain opened once again. I smiled over my shoulder at Tom as he stepped in and closed the curtain. Turning my neck back around I felt Tom press against me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him. His kisses began at my shoulder and worked their way up my neck. His hand snaked it's way around my body and enveloped one of my breasts. His other hand worked down my belly until a single finger slid against my folds, his erection pressing against my back. I moaned and my head rolled back onto his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and worked me over with his hands.   
"Amelia," Tom whispered in my ear. "I moaned a soft response. The feeling of his skilled fingers rubbing my sensitive nub was turning my mind to mush. "I need to step out to grab a condom."   
"No," I whispered. "I'm on the pill it's fine." His hand stopped moving.   
"Are you sure?" He asked.   
I turning around to face him, our bodies still pressed together. My hand cradled the back of his neck. "Dad was cool with it so Laura took me to see a doctor. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."   
"It's fine," Tom said smiling. "Perfect, actually." He stepped forward and my back met the side of the shower. He picked up one of my legs in his hand I wound it around his waist. He leaned forward and our lips met. The water from the shower was cascading down onto Toma back and over my leg. Tom reached for my other leg and it too, wrapped around him. He pulled his hips away from mine for a moment to take himself in his hand. He lined up with my opening. "Ready?"  
"Ready." I said as he ran the head of his cock through my folds. He smiled and lined up once more, then with one swift movement he thrust himself inward. I gasped and the sharp pain. His head pulled back and I moaned as his hips began their rhythm. He smiled and brought his mouth to mine.   
While one of his hands was on my ass, supporting me, the other was tangled in my hair. Our mouthed separated for a moment. "You feel so fucking good." He whispered. I loved it when he talked dirty. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the sensations overtake me. "Say my name," he said softly. I smiled and did as requested.   
His paced quickened. My hips bucked against his as we rode to the edge. My eyes shot open as my orgasam hit. I looked up at Tom, who moaned loudly as he released himself inside of me. He pumped twice more and pulled out.   
Setting my gently on the floor of the shower he kissed me softly, once more. I broke the kiss after a moment and turned to shut off the water. Tom stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, then held up another for me. I stepped out and let him wrap me up.   
"I love you." I said softly.  
"And I love you." Tom replied.


	7. Goodnight Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We often take for granted the things we love the most in our lives. While school is ending Amelia receives some life altering news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of Days at Eton. This was hard for me to finish but it needs to be done. Check the end notes for more info.

Final exams came and went by so quickly that it was hard to even register the passing of days. I did well enough on all of my exams. My father and I were both content with the scores. Tom did excellent on his, but what else was anyone expecting. A few weeks before my birthday Tom’s parents announced their divorce. Tom was upset for a while, but eventually he grew to see how this would help him grow as a person.   
At my birthday party, which was more of a little get together at my house than it was a party, both of his parents showed up. They acted civil with each other and Tom was happy to see them together in the same room for so long with no fighting. Tom’s sisters also attended the party, along with several other people from school and my female friends. I had a great time. My presents consisted of, new boots from dad and laura, a cute dress from Tom’s family, Anthea got me a makeup palette, and Linda and Mike gave me several books.But the best of all of the presents came from Tom.   
After the party, once everyone had left Tom and I went to the field where we often ate lunch. We approached the bench we usually sat on and grabbed my hand. Pulling me down with him, Tom sat and slid along the bench. “Here,” Tom said, reaching under the bench and pulling out a package. It was wrapped in a light blue paper, with a card under the ribbon that was wrapped around the package.   
“Do you want me to open it now or should I wait?” I asked, taking the gift in my hand.   
“Now!” He smiled, “Go on! I want to see your face.” I smiled and pulled out the card.   
“That,” He began, taking the card from my fingers and setting it on my lap, “Can wait. Just open your damn present.” He smiled brightly. He seemed to be more excited about the present than I was. I pulled the end of the ribbon and undid the bow it was tied in. I found the seam of the paper and pushed my finger into the paper and began to tear it away. Under the layers of paper was a beautiful leather bound journal with my initials pressed into the cover with gold embellishments.  
“Tom,” I said softly. “Its beautiful. I’m speechless.” And I was. I loved journaling and I was always complaining about how flimsy and thin the regular notebooks were.I never actually thought that he was paying attention or even listening. I ran my fingertips over the cover and looked up at Tom, who had maintained his smile. "This is amazing. Thank you" I moved my head up and quickly pressed my lips to his. He pulled his head back.   
"Open it," He gestured toward the book. I ran my finger under the cover and flipped it open. On the inside of the front cover in the same beautiful golden scroll as the cover, the poem Tom had written for me was written. My eyes welled up with tears. “I wanted to write you some kind of message, a letter of sorts, but this says it all. I hope you don’t mind.” I smiled up to him and ran the back of my hand under one of my eyes.   
“Its the most wonderful present I have ever recieved. It’s perfect and amazing and incredible.” I took a deep breath. “Just like you.” I reached my hand over and tangled my fingers with his. Tom leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine softly. He pulled his head back and chuckled softly. His smile was brighter and more beautiful than any star in the sky. I looked back down at the book and flipped through the pages. I didn’t know what to say. Tom was amazing. He was a blessing in my life. Never in my life had I ever been so content, so happy, with where I was as a person, with who I was as a person, and it was all thanks to Tom.   
“I’m so happy you like it.” His free hand wrapped around my waist and I leaned against his shoulder. I scooted closer to him and closed my eyes. I wished so hard, with everything in me that time would just freeze and that we could stay like this together, forever. And while it wasn’t forever, well it wasn’t even close, we sat together on that bench for an hour before returning to my house. 

**************************************  
A week after my birthday I was sitting in my living room flipping through the Television channels when my dad and Laura walked in and sat on either side of me. “Why do I feel like I’m about to hear about the birds and the bees or something.” I asked looking around the room. My dad chuckled and Laura shook her head. “So…” I remarked, impatiently.  
My dad cleared his throat and eyed Laura. “Well, um, we have two things to tell you.” He paused and looked at Laura, who nodded him on. “So, Laura is pregnant. You are going to be an older sister.”   
“Oh, wow.” I was not expecting that. “Awesome. Thats- Congratulations.” I smiled at Laura.   
“I’m so glad you’re happy.” She smiled and took my hand. “For some reason I was worried you wouldn’t be.”  
“No I could never be. That’s awesome.” We hugged each other quickly and dad put his hand on my knee. “So what’s the other news?”   
“A few months ago I applied to be a professor at a school in Ireland. I was told this morning that I received the position. Were going to move there in a few weeks. We figured it would be nice for us. We can start over as a new family.”   
“No,” I said softly. “You can’t.” I would have to leave here. My friends, my job. Tom. “You can’t make me. I won’t go.”   
“I’m sorry,” My dad said. “I’ve sent in my resignation here and they’re finding me a replacement. We can’t turn back now." I shook my head and stood. I needed to tell Tom. My dad and Laura stood and followed me to the door. They were saying things to me but I couldn't bother to listen.   
"I'll be back." I said, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me. I needed to find Tom. I had no idea where to even start looking. It was Friday night. He could be anywhere. I strode down our driveway and down the sidewalk. This wasn't the plan. Tom and I were going to spend the summer together. We were going to be happy. We were going to be together. My eyes stung with tears and I felt like my chest was going to collapse inward. I reached my hands upward to grab the sides of my head. My stomach churned unpleasantly and I felt bike ride up in my throat. "No. No. No." I murmured sitting down on the curb. I was never going to find Tom.   
Defeated, I wrapped my arms around my knees and dropped my head down. How was Tom going to take it? Was he going to be okay? Oh god. It was going to kill him. He would be destroyed. I can't tell him. I can't do this to him. Suddenly that feeling of bile in my throat was swallowed down and out of my body came deep sobs.   
"Amelia?" A voice from my left called. I looked up to see Tom's silhouette run twists me. "Love, what's wrong? What are you doing out here? I was on my way to tell you the good news. I was accepted into a theatre program in London and I leave in a week. You can come too. You can stay with me."   
"No," I sobbed, "I can't."   
"Why not darling?" Tom asked sitting next to me and taking my hand in his. His free hand wiped under my eyes.   
"Dad got a job back in Ireland and we're all moving there. He won't change his mind." Tom's mouth opened to say something but no sound was made. "We have to be there in a few weeks." Tom's hands let me go so to take me in his arms and press me against his chest. "I don't want to go. They can't make me." My tears were falling into Tom's shirt. He ran a hand up and down my back and made soft shushing noises.   
Pulling away I tried to collect myself while looking up at Tom. His eyes were lined with tears and his brows were knit together. I wiped my eyes again and sighed. "I don't want this to be the end." Tom said softly. "There's so much more I want to do with you, so much more I want to be with you for. You weren't supposed to be leaving me." His gaze dropped to the ground and he ran a hand through his locks.   
"I'm sorry." I whispered. And I was. Every day until the day I had to leave. We decided to end it. A long distance thing wouldn't be helpful for either of us. Packing up the house has been gut wrenching, but wasn't the worst part. Two weeks before I had to catch a plane to take me to me new "home" I had to see Tom off to London. Standing in his empty dorm room I waiting for him to speak first.   
"I'm shit at goodbyes." He said, reaching for my hand. Hi toyed with the ring he had got me at the beginning of our time together.   
"Tell me about it." I chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension. "Will you write me. I want to know how you do. I know I'll see your name on the big stage one day."  
"Of course I'll write love, every day." He dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his. His hugs always felt like home to me. They were the best in the world.   
Watching him drive away to bigger and better things made me feel like I was going to combust. But a sense of pride washed over me. I loved him with my whole being. I was thankful for everything he had ever done for me. Everything he had ever changed about me. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything, which is why watching him leave was so hard.   
Ireland was different. It wasn't as big of a change as my previous one but it was still a change. Tom and I wrote each other as much as we could for years, until we grew up. The letters stopped coming and Tom lived in the back of my mind. I dated other people of course, but I could never stop comparing them to Tom.   
Laura and my dad got married two months before little Lyla Flynn was born. I finished school and went to America for college. I earned my degree in journalism with a minor in history. I worked my way up in the New York Times and then moved to work in the top ranks of the BBC, back in the UK with my family.   
That's when I was given the assignment. Attend the BAFTAS and choose a subject for a three episode special airing on BBC one. I had seen Tom on the television and in movies. A sense of pride always filled me when I saw him. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still incredibly handsome and from what I had heard was still a perfect gentleman. There were other opportunities for me to see him before this but I never felt like it was the right time. I felt everything better if it was left alone.   
******************  
Dressed in my best formal, but professional attire I made my way to the award show. I wore a deep navy blue dress that went to my knees with a sweetheart neckline that faded into navy blue lace sleeves. My hair was up in a braided bun and my nails were a shade that matched my dress. Besides my diamond earrings the only jewelry I wore was the ring Tom had gotten me a lifetime ago.   
My job was to mingle and take mental notes. I didn't have to interview anyone. I didn't have to work any connections and I was thankful. I was a bundle of nerves. I was excited to see Tom, I really was, but I was so nervous. I knew Tom would be there, he was presenting, but I hoped he didn't know I was going to be there. If I could just see him that would be enough. A part of me didn't even want to talk to him. I don't think I would be able to keep myself together.   
I arrived early, when all of the other nobody's and reporters got there. Making my way inside the building I passed through all the check-ins and made my way to the bar. If I was going to get through this I was going to need a drink, or twelve.   
Working my way through two Piña Coladas took just enough time for the famous people to start showing up. I paid the bartender and made my way to the entrance to the building, where the red carpet ended. I watched as Dame Judi Dench posed for pictures before walking on into the building. Martin Freeman posed with the costars of his newest production and then entered the building. I thought about talking to him, about how he would be as the subject of the special. Even though I already knew who I wanted. If he would be so inclined.   
As my thoughts rambled on more people passed through the door. I decided it best not to be standing there waiting. That if Tom were to see me I wouldn't want to look like I were only there to see him. Just as I made my decision I turned to see Sir Ian McKellen walking toward me.   
"Amelia!" He said joyfully. I had worked with Ian on a documentary a year or two back. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"   
"I'm kind of here on the down low." I smiled at him as he looked me over. "On assignment."  
"Well for whatever reason, I'm glad to see you. You look wonderful!" He took my hand in his. "This is a beautiful ring."   
"Thanks, a friend gave it to me a while ago. It's been forever since it's seen daylight." He smiled, dropped my hand and glanced over my shoulder.   
"Your friend must have very good taste." I nodded. "Well I must get going. Have a wonderful night." He kissed my cheek and he was off. I smiled to myself. It was nice to see him again. He was always so energetic. I pulled my phone out of my purse and made a note to get back in touch with Ian. Maybe go to lunch or something. I replaced my phone and turned around. Not five feet away from me Tom stood with his hands in his pockets, a bright smile across his face.   
I felt my heart melting in my chest and I knew I had some horribly dorky grin. I didn't want to move. I watched silently as he strode closer and I had a moment of panic.   
"Tom," I said, not sure if I should stick out a hand to shake, hug him, or give him the biggest kiss. He stopped just inches away from me.   
"Amelia." His tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip. Dear god. I couldn't do this. "It's been a while."   
"Yeah I'd say so," I laughed lightly. "How's it been going?"  
"Well, for the last ten years things have been pretty nice. I'm a real actor now." He ran a hand through his hair, which had been dyed black. "You look amazing. As beautiful as I remember." I felt myself blush hard. I put a hand on the back of my neck and looked at the floor. I mumbled a thanks. "What are you doing here?" He asked.   
"I work for the BBC. We're doing a special on someone and I get to decide who. I'm here to pick someone out." I dropped my hand and re-established eye contact with Tom. "You look great too. Really great. You're doing awesome for yourself. How's the fame treating you?"   
"Great. It's great. I mean I always wanted to be an actor so this is where I'm happy. I love it." That's when it came to me. He probably had a girlfriend. Oh dear god I must look like an idiot.   
"Well I'll let you go. You're girlfriend is probably waiting for you. It was nice to see you." I smiled.   
"What?" He laughed. "Amelia I'm here with my mother. She's getting a drink. And we haven't even gotten caught up yet. We should see if we can get your seat moved. I'm sure mum would love to see you."   
"Uh sure." I said softly. He extended a hand and I took it in mine. His gaze dropped from mine and looked at my finger.   
"My ring." He whispered. "You still have this?" His eyes met mine and I could see love, happiness and sadness swirl through.   
"I have the journal too. Well the covers. I get it refilled with paper after I fill it and I get those rebound. It's one of my most prized possessions."   
"Wow. I can't believe it. That's amazing." He smiled brightly again. "C'mon, mum's probably looking for me." Seeing Tom again was magical. The whole night was magical. Diana was as lovely as ever. It was nice to see them again. Tom agreed to being the subject of the special and I texted my boss to let her know.   
Tom invited me to go to one of his friends after parties but I had to decline. Tom though did make me settle for a ride home. We stopped at Diana's hotel to drop her off. We got out of the jaguar for a moment so I could hug Diane and tell her goodbye. Once she was inside Tom and I climbed back into the car. There was a moment of silence before Tom slid from his seat to the one next to me. I opened my hand, palm up and he smiled, moving his hand to take mine in it.   
"There's so much I want to say. I want to do." Tom said softly, running his thumb over the back of my hand. "I've missed you. A lot. I think about you all the time. I often project you onto other characters in movies I'm in. If my character is supposed to love someone or feel heartbreak or be sentimental. You are a big reason I am where I am. Thank you for everything."  
I blushed and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear with my free hand. "Thank you. I think of you often as well." He turned his head and I met his gaze. Shit it was that gaze. That longing, charming, teenage boy in love gaze. Toms hand reached up to retuck that pesky piece of my hair. Once the hair was done away with, his finger trailed down my neck. His hand cupped the back of my head and he leaned forward. Our lips connected and my mouth instinctively opened for his. We kissed until we couldn't breath and we pulled back for air.   
"Man oh man I missed you." He said softly.   
"Look Tom," I started, pulling out of his grasp and leaning my head back against my seat. Looking out the window I saw that we were nearing my apartment. "I can't do this. We can't do this. I'm sorry. It was nice when we were young but were different now. Different people. I will always love you and have a special place for you in my heart but we can't do this. I would more than love to be your friend but not like this. I'm sorry."  
Tom sighed and brought my hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles lightly. "I understand and I agree. I'll give you my number and we can stay in touch, this time for real. We can be friends. I'd love to be friends." I nodded and he smiled. The car pulled over and stopped. I opened the door and Tom stepped out behind me, walking me to my door. We hugged and just before I pulled away he began to speak. “I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz, or arrow of carnations that propagate fire,” He began, “I love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul. I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself, and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose from the earth lives dimly in my body.” He paused for a moment and moved his lips nearer my ears. “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, I love you directly without problems or pride: I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love, except in this form in which I am not nor are you, so close that your hand upon my chest is mine, so close that your eyes close with my dreams.” I smiled softly.   
"The poem," I exhaled as he pulled back. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. "You still know it?"   
He smiled and handed me a piece of paper, presumably one with his number on it. "It's the best thing I've ever written." He laughed his familiar laugh and I was thrown back in time. I was a sixteen year old girl in a new place with a new meaning to my life. "Plus, It reminds me of you." He said bringing me back to the present. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and turned to leave.   
"Hey Tom?" I called, as he descended down the steps. He turned to look at me with a raised brow. "How'd you do on that assignment? The one my dad gave you an extension on the day I met you."  
"Oh." He laughed again "I never turned that in. I was up all that night trying to figure out how to woo you. It worked pretty well."   
I laughed. "Good night Tom."  
"Goodnight darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting my writing. I hope my ending was satisfying or at least acceptable.   
> I will continue writing, so if you have someone you want a fic about please let me know. 
> 
> Also, if outcome seems good I may do a chapter or another work from Toms POV or just a little oneshot memory thing. Please comment and let me know.   
> Thanks!


End file.
